


Predestined... Even If We Don't Know It (Prompt for 181001)

by RandomRainbowWriter



Series: Fanfiction Cliches (Marvel) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tiny bit angsty, established relationship (Clint/Pietro), get together (Natasha/Wanda), soulmate cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for 181001 . I hope you don't mind that I did it as a new work.</p><p>Being the best woman ("I am NOT a man, Clint!" "But, 'Tasha" "No. Deal with it") and the sister of one of the grooms/ best woman means that Natasha and Wanda have to interact and find out that they actually kinda like each other... a lot. The only thing standing in their way is the soulmarks on their arms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predestined... Even If We Don't Know It (Prompt for 181001)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverFallingDeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFallingDeeper/gifts).



> BTW, I'm aware that Sokovian isn't a real language so I've used Serbian for the name on Natasha's wrist. (Because that's what they used for the shop signs in the movie)  
> I'm also aware that they both probably could have used google translate on their names or something... but shhh... we're pretending that they don't have google translate.... or maybe neither of them thought to use it? I dunno, either way, it would be kinda boring if they knew straight away....

"Nat, I'm getting married."

"What? Seriously, I swear to god, if you're messing with me Barton..."

"I'm really not," Clint grinned and held up his left hand, showing her the ring, "Pietro asked me last night, to be honest, I kinda saw it coming... he think he's so mysterious but he's actually quite obvious."

Natasha just stared at the ring for a moment, "Holy crap. Dibs on being your best woman."

"Natasha. Of course, there is no else who could do it."

~*~*~*~*~ 3 years later ~*~*~*~*~

Wanda flops down onto the bed, "Good morning sweetheart" she says, very loudly...

"Nnnnngg.... no..... go 'way." Natasha replies, shoving weakly at her girlfriend, trying to push off from where she had landed on top of her. Wanda paid her no mind and just pressed a quick kiss to Natasha's lips, "C'mon babe, up and at 'em. It's almost midday," she pushed up off of the bed, trying to avoid hurting Natasha as she did so, before walking back through to the kitchen.

"I am way too hung over to be up this early." Natasha grumbled as she forced herself out of bed. "I know, sweetie, that's why I've made coffee and there's painkillers and water on the bedside table." Wanda called from the other room, "and, if you're really nice to me there might be some pancakes in it for you." 

"You're amazing and I love you, but, how are you so freaking _cheery_ right now? You drank just as much as I did." Wanda laughed, "Obviously, I just have a higher alcohol tolerance sweetheart." Natasha stuck her tongue out, in a rare moment of childishness. They sat in silence for the rest of their breakfast until Natasha suddenly broke the silence, "Do you remember how we met?" Wanda smiled slightly, "Of course I do, we got along just fine for the first few months and then your personality just flipped and you hated me." Natasha mock-glared at her, "I did not. I hated whoever your soul mate was because they would be lucky enough to get to be with you." "You sap. You could have just asked me and saved us both all of that heartbreak." "But I had no reason to even consider that it could have been me, I couldn't even read your name on my own wrist, it was in Sokovian." "It's not like yours was any better, sweetheart, I can't read Russian and I didn't know anyone who did that could read it for me."

 

~*~*~*~*~ 2 years and 6 months previously ~*~*~*~*~

 "Hi Nat, I'd like you to meet my sister Wanda. You're both going to be the best women so me and Clint need you to get to know each other and be able to work together." Pietro turned around and ahot a warning look at Wanda, "And yes, dear sister, that  _is_ aimed at you." "I am perfectly capable of acting civil Pietro, you're the one who is not fit for polite company."

Natasha could see that this was soon going to dissolve into a fight between the siblings, so she intervened "Hi, Wanda, I'm Natasha." Wanda turned to face the other woman, "Hi, Natasha." she turned back to face her brother, "See, we're getting along."

 

 ~*~*~*~*~ 6 months later ~*~*~*~*~

 

 "Damn it, Nat.... why? Why do you do this to yourself? She's got a soulmate....and it's not you." Natasha said to her reflection, before splashing some water on her face. "You've just got to... ignore it. Be detached." She nodded to her reflection and went back out into the main room.

"Nat!" Wanda called from across the hall, "Oh my gosh, I've just had _the greatest_ idea!" Detached. Got to stay detached. "Sure, can you tell me later though? I'm kinda busy at the moment." Natasha walked away again, not noticing Wanda's face fall.

~*~*~*~*~

 

 "Hey, Nat, I've got some ideas to run by you for the bachelor party. Do you wanna go get coffee and discuss them?" "Maybe later, Wanda." "Oh. Ok."

~*~*~*~*~

_You've reached Natasha Romanoff's phone, if you're Clint then, no. I am not bailing you out again, stop picking fights. If you're anyone else then leave a message after the beep._

_~BEEP~_

"Hi, Natasha, it's Wanda. Umm, I was just phoning to tell you that Clint and Pietro want us to go to the cake tasting with them tomorrow and Clint said that he couldn't get hold of you. Just.... give me a call? Or Clint? Just phone one of us to let us know if you're coming or not. Thanks. Bye"

~*~*~*~*~

_You've reached Natasha Romanoff's phone, if you're Clint then, no. I am not bailing you out again, stop picking fights. If you're anyone else then leave a message after the beep._

_~BEEP~_

"Ok, so, what was that today? I'm guessing you have some kind of problem with me, I don't understand why because I've never done anything to you but.... anyway, I don't know what caused the sudden personality flip but can we at least _try_ to talk it out so that it doesn't effect my brothers wedding? I'm not saying that you need to be my friend but we at least need to be able to tolerate each other, for their sakes. Phone me. Please.... It's Wanda, by the way."

~*~*~*~*~

_You've reached Natasha Romanoff's phone, if you're Clint then, no. I am not bailing you out again, stop picking fights. If you're anyone else then leave a message after the beep._

_~BEEP~_

"Hello Natasha, it's Pietro. My sister would kill me if she knew I was doing this, but I needed to talk to you. I don't know what she's done to upset you, but she's really upset about it. You've been cold towards her and... she's definitely gonna kill me for telling you this.... she really likes you, and I don't just mean in a 'let's be friends' way... wait. Is that what upset you? Did she make an unwanted move on you? She's not always great at judging stuff like that, please, just give her a chance. Ok, Clint's telling me to pass the phone over now so you're going to have a really long message waiting for you. Talk to you soon, Natasha." "Nat, you idiot. What are you doing? I haven't told Pietro this, because he's insistent that it's probably Wanda's fault, but I _know_ that you wont have turned Wanda away for making a move on you. C'mon, you're not exactly the straightest girl I've ever met, and also _know_ that you've been mooning over that girl for weeks. So, tell. her. or i'll tell her for you. Nat.... just.... let yourself be happy... so what if her name doesn't match the one on your wrist... I've got a Laura on my wrist and Pietro doesn't have one, but we're still happy... just... think about it. Talk to you soon."

~*~*~*~*~

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Go away, Pietro!"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm serious."

__Knock Knock Knock_ _

"Just... piss off!"

_KnockKnockKnock_

"You're a persistant little bas... you're not Pietro." _SLAM_

"Please, Wanda, I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you." Natasha called through the door. "I really want to make it up to you. Can I come in?"

"No! I'm angry at you right now!"

"Fine," Natasha sat down in front of the door to Wanda's apartment and started talking, "I'm sorry I upset you, I just..." she sighed, "Well, to be honest... I dint want to fall any more in love with you than I already was. I probably could have handled it better, but.... no, there's no excuse... I should have talked it through with you rather than just retreating. I was upset and, admittedly a bit jealous, that it wasn't _my_ name on your wrist... and I know how much value you put on soul mates, I was sure that you wouldn't be willing to give me a chance because I wasn't your soul mate. I don't even know who yours is... but I know that you would have told me if it was me--"

"I don't know who it is either," Natasha jolted, she hadn't heard the door open and hadn't been expecting Wanda to suddenly speak, "It's in Russian, I can't read it." Wanda said, turning her wrist towards Natasha.

Natasha looked at the name across Wanda's wrist and felt her heart skip a beat "Wanda... Наташа means Natasha. That's... that's my name. Oh my gosh. Wait. Does that mean that you can read mine? Mine's in another language too, I think it might be Sokovian. Can you...?"

"Read Sokovian? Of course. Pietro and I grew up there. Show me your wrist." Wanda was careful to not get her hopes up, just because she had Natasha's name didn't mean that it was _this_ Natasha. "ванда," she smiled before looking back up at Natasha's face, "That is definitely my name, oh my gosh, we're soul ma--" she was cut off by Natasha surging up and pressing their lips together. When their lips connected, the names glowed gold before fading back to black once more.

~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say, by the time Clint and Pietro's wedding came around, they weren't the only happy couple in the room.

The best women couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

 

 


End file.
